


分心同由

by WendyShad



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 1960s, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Cold War, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Europe, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Instability, Obscure Weaponry, Oranges, Serious Injuries, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyShad/pseuds/WendyShad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“那你为什么没有？”她问。这问题很合理，他转头看向窗外，看着瓦伦西亚的夜在窗外驰过。</p>
<p>“我被分了心，”他说。</p>
<p>她沉默了片刻。</p>
<p>“被谁？”她终于问。他依旧看着窗外。</p>
<p>“我不知道。”这是句谎话。他确信Gaby知道这是句谎话，但她好心地没有指出。</p>
            </blockquote>





	分心同由

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mutually Assured Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671050) by [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p). 



在佛朗哥法西斯统治的西班牙，从巴萨罗纳到瓦伦西亚的火车上，Gaby和Waverly睡到了一块儿。

当然，Illya看得出来，就算他俩还能在掩饰上加把劲儿他也看得出，可他们并没有。他看到了她抹开的口红、他歪斜的领带，二加上二（等于四——在苏联、东德和英国皆是如此），他得承认（哪怕只对自己承认）他有些适度的惊讶。

不过，等他把脸藏在一份读不懂的西文报纸后思索了片刻，他才真正惊讶于自己实际上并不惊讶。诚然他没预见到这一步，但回头审视时他意识到自己本该预见。解读社交暗语或许非他所长，尤其在不涉及任务的情况下；但他亦非愚钝，而种种迹象就在眼前。德国女人并不羞于说出她们想要什么，他也喜欢这一点：她们不喜欢欲擒故纵，与其在这套把戏上浪费时间，不如赶快把衣服从思慕对象的身上扒下来。Gaby在这些方面或许是个例外，但也没那么特殊。自从意大利旅馆里那个被打断的吻以来，她已明确地表示了她想要什么，就等着他赶上来了；可除了他叫她保管的那枚戒指，除了那么多一步之遥的瞬间，他一直没有赶上。两周前，在慕尼黑，她开始放弃了，而他也没法责怪她另觅所求。事实是——他被分了心。就算他对分心的缘由和经过并不感到十分舒坦，他也有足够的担当，不叫她以为这份不清不愿是她的错。

所以，当他越过报纸对上她的视线（些许担忧——为她自己，些许关切——为的是他），他送上了一丝令她宽心的微笑（Napoleon肯定会说他看起来就像犯了牙痛、跟全世界都有仇——他暗暗自忖），同时只让自己惆怅了片刻。毕竟，无论如何，她美丽、强壮、聪慧，而且他俩还假装订过婚呢。

但他并不嫉妒她能得到的这小小幸福，更何况她和Waverly在一起既合理又务实——这点同样是德国女人所擅长的。毕竟他们给同一方干活，因此鲜有可能在任务中按命杀死对方，Illya觉得间谍间的关系再坚固也不过此。不像Gaby和他自己：从技术上来讲，他们在冷战中是敌对方；不像他和——

他眨了眨眼，意识到Napoleon正越过书本向他投来怪异的目光，便将视线落回报纸上，竭力说服自己相信他正专心致志地阅读着第三版的文章。哪怕他还是一个西语单词也不懂。

*

当然，Illya知道，如果他都留意到了队友关系动态的新近改变，Napoleon Solo用不了多久也会察觉。对此他已准备好了。他可没指望他的搭档会放过这事。

而他真没指望的是当Napoleon谈起这事时正值午夜两点，皓月当空，而他俩正忙于侵入佛朗哥的一名将军府邸。他满腹牢骚地想，Napoleon在挑选时机方面有待改进。

“那么，”Napoleon一边解除警报系统，一边用谈天的口吻说。两条电线，小小两刀，大功告成。他重新戴上手套以免留下指纹，开始撬开一楼的后窗。

“Gaby和Waverly，嗯？这可有点出乎意料。”

“没超出我的意料，”Illya波澜不惊地说。他撬着窗户的另一边，努力专注于铰链而非近旁那具身体的气味：汗水、波本威士忌，还有浓烈呛鼻的古龙水。

Napoleon停下了手中的动作，向他投来一个捉摸不透的眼神。

“没有吗？”他听起来有些——好奇、深思熟虑，可能还有点别的什么。“就是说，你的女孩和我们的头儿正跳着水平探戈，而你完全没问题？”

Illya咬紧了牙，将窗框从铰链上卸下。“她是独立自主的女人，”他小心翼翼地把窗户放到一旁，没发出一丝声响，迫使自己松开死死抓住窗框的双手。他直起身，迎面对上了Napoleon，后者站的太近了，似乎拿不准该摆出什么表情——是轻松玩味还是严肃紧张。

“那这叫什么，开放性关系？”美国人抬起一边眉毛问道，“你可真是……共产主义啊。”

Illya摇摇头。Napoleon绕过他，举起手电照进房子；而他留意着不要碰到对方。

“根本不存在什么‘关系’，”他说，又补充道，“现在谈这事不合适。”必须添上这句。

“是吗？”Napoleon在他身侧说道，倾身探进原本是窗户的空隙里。他听上去洋洋得意，Illya握紧了手电，忍住一拳揍上他脸的冲动。“在我看来，现在谈这事再合适不过了，看在你和我——”

他突然住了口，警惕地直起身。Illya拉长耳朵，试图捕捉Napoleon听到的声音。一时万籁俱寂，除了Solo轻轻的吐息，以及他自己勉力控制的呼吸声。随后狗叫声再次传来，比上一次近了许多；他们的目光在手电照亮的室内相遇，读出了彼此眼中的明了与无奈。

“算了，”Napoleon耸耸肩，开始爬进房间，“我们还是把这谈话留待日后吧。”

*

问题在于，若在其它情况下，Napoleon自愿将此话题告一段落会令Illya心满意足。然而就在不知几小时之后，当火红的愤怒从他眼后慢慢消散，他开始怀疑关于Gaby择偶的讨论未必比他的现状更具揭示意义，而二者造成的尴尬与不悦则是等量齐观。

他看着蜷在他脚下的人：一动不动、毫无生机，脖子扭成不可思议的角度。Illya的思绪依然云翳弥漫，记忆依然模糊涣散，但他的双手真切地记得十指下脆弱的喉咙、脉搏间颤动的恐慌，他真切地记得当喉管在拇指的压迫下破碎时，那令人作呕的满足。

他徒手杀死了一人一狗，他心不在焉地想，但他手上的血不是他们的。他将手指举到眼前，望着它们颤抖，分辨着白皙皮肤上的红色涂渍、甲根和掌纹间开始凝固的褐色血液。他忽然记起很久很久以前俄罗斯的一个冬夜，冰雪和黑暗笼罩的莫斯科，一个想为他看手相的老女人；他想象着她描摹过他的条条掌纹，思忖着当她看见堆积在他右手感情线间、另一个男人的鲜血时，会说些什么。

一声微弱的咳嗽将他拉回现实，拉回西班牙闷热的夜，他站在书房中，书桌歪斜，纸张散落一地。

不及思虑，他跪落在地，双眼与Napoleon平齐；后者瘫在墙角，一手压在身侧，一柄刺刀曾在那儿戳了一记。

他伸出手去，想将Solo的手推开，想将他的衬衫推上去，好好查看一番伤口。Napoleon在他的触碰下瑟缩着，嘶嘶抽气，Illya猛然抬起眼。月光照进房间，手电在两呎开外的桌下斜射来一道光线，Napoleon双眼圆睁，幽暗深沉，瞳孔放大——出于肾上腺素、疼痛以及——一丝恐惧。

Illya僵住了。“你害怕我？”他声音暗哑、不甚平稳，他不喜欢这样。

Napoleon凝视着他，就这一回，他没准备好圆滑的措辞，而Illya不知这是由于他失血过多还是别的原因。美国人张了张口，又合上，一次、两次，而后突然动了动脑袋，与其说是摇头不如说是晃脑，不过其意足够清晰。

“不，”他哑声说，“不，你吓不着我，Kuryakin。”他的声音可谓玩味，但十分真诚，即便还含着一丝Illya无法分辨的调子。然后他又摇了摇头，这回动作更坚定了，他抬起眼，视线找到了焦点。

“我 **的确** 有点担心会把血流干，如果我们没能处理下我肋骨间的那个洞，”他口气轻松地说，终于移开了手。血液从他掌下涌出，Illya迅速用自己的手按住了伤口，阻止了血流。

“老天，”Napoleon咒骂道，但Illya的触碰没有再令他瑟缩。“到底谁到了今天还在用刺刀啊？天杀的法西斯——还有他们对隐秘武器的执著。”

Illya发觉自己不经意地喷出了一声笑。大概是因为Napoleon的打趣意味着他没到Illya畏惧的濒死程度。大概是因为无论他俩的政治观点如何相左，在法西斯这点上Napoleon总会和他统一战线。大概是因为这笑声点亮了Napoleon的脸庞，正如每回他意识到他能让Illya接近发笑时一般。

“让我看看，”他的声音恢复了平稳，而Napoleon终于咕哝着同意了，让他把染血的衬衫推上去。

Napoleon的腹部全是血，又湿又滑，Illya沮丧地低吼了一声。他得移开手才能脱下衬衫，但此刻这不可能，于是他用另一只手使劲拉扯衬衫下摆，直到听到布料的撕裂声，最终他扯下一大块布，将Napoleon皮肤上的血抹去，被撕毁的衬衫残余毫无用处地耷拉在胸前。待他终于好好看了一眼伤口，他的心脏宽慰地跃动起来：切口的确很糟糕，但没他原先想象的深。刀刃奇迹般地从Napoleon的肋骨上弹开了，而非滑入了肋间，他确信内部器官没有受损。然而他失血相当严重，如果不抓紧时间缝合，就不用考虑肺部功能是否完好了。

最后他用他俩报废的衬衫做了一副临时绷带，两人都只穿着染血的白色底衫，大汗淋漓、不堪一击。他不擅长于此——他总是更长于破坏而非修复，无论他乐意与否——但他还是设法用布料扎紧了Napoleon的肋骨架，没能止血，但至少能限制血流。他将一条胳膊穿过Napoleon左腋下，半拖半扛着他穿过窗户、绕过房子——谢天谢地，一切依然黑暗悄寂。他推着金属大门，正要感谢所有他所不信奉的神祇，而一辆逗留于房屋前的车投出的光束笼罩了他们。

他的心沉了下去。他试图想出一条不让他俩都完蛋的出路（若能救Solo，他已准备好搭上自己的性命，而此刻他无暇质疑这一决心，只能将其搁置、留待日后思量），但没等他作出决定，车灯又熄灭了，街道沉入黑暗，而一声低低的口哨叫他放了心，几乎双腿一软。

Napoleon基本失去了意识，沉沉靠在他身畔。Illya将重心移到左腿，单膝跪下，一把将他举起，动作流畅。他抱着他走向汽车，就像在新婚之夜抱着新娘一般（尽管Illya觉得，如果他设想过他的新婚之夜，他的新娘可不会流他一身血，而且他俩都该着装得更齐整才对）。他狠狠拉开后车门，将Napoleon推进去，竭力照顾到他的伤口，随后爬进车内，在菲亚特500的狭窄后座上努力收好他的大长腿。

“走，”他说。驾驶座上的Gaby扭头看了一眼他俩的状况，没等他关好门就踩下了油门。

她带着他们在瓦伦西亚的小巷里横冲直撞，而Illya已精疲力竭，只能将脑袋靠在椅背上，信任她的认路技能。

“谢谢，”待她在红灯前停下时，他终于说道，因为此话必须出口。她在后视镜里冲他一笑。

“不用，”她轻快地说，随即切换成了德语的抱怨，“Vollidioten, alle beide（你们俩都是白痴）！”就像以为他听不懂似的。

“这是怎么发生的？”她换回英语问道，语调中透出关切。这会儿他们相对安全了。

Illya耸耸肩，尽管他知道Gaby看不到。这档子事都是怎么发生的？此刻，这问题听起来十分发人深思。他朝身边瞟了一眼，Napoleon正靠在门上，双眼紧闭，面色发灰，呼吸短浅粗砺。

“他被刺刀捅了，”他终于答道。这回答听起来至少有些切题。

“哈，”Gaby听起来既惊恐又病态地入迷，“到底谁到了今天还在用刺刀啊？”

他没法回答Gaby，正如他没法回答Napoleon。

“我早该知道你是英国间谍，”他换了话题。尽管Gaby依然稳稳地开着车，这话还是让她的肩头瑟缩了一下。他之前想过这件事，但从未打算说出口，也不明白为何会在此刻提起。或许只是这寂静过于诡异，他迫不及待地要将它填满。

“哦，是吗？”Gaby已经放下了惊讶，更多的是好奇，“怎么说？”

“你英语说得太好了，”他说着微微偏头，在后视镜中见到她自顾自一笑。

“你是什么意思？”她问，就像弄不明白他的意思，就像需要他逐字解释似的。

“在东德，学校里教俄语，不是英语，”他说，“东德的机修工不会像你一样说英语。当然了，”他有些得意地说，“牛仔才不会注意到。毕竟美国人以为全世界都说英语。但在我们初次交谈时我就该知道的。”

“那你为什么没有？”她问。这问题很合理，他转头看向窗外，看着瓦伦西亚的夜在窗外驰过。

“我被分了心，”他说。

她沉默了片刻。

“被谁？”她终于问。他依旧看着窗外。

“我不知道。”这是句谎话。他确信Gaby知道这是句谎话，但她好心地没有指出。

“哦，Illya，”她说，语气里满是怜悯，还有点伤感。Illya默默注视着窗外，然后他们转了个弯，Illya不得不倾过身去、将两根指头按上Napoleon的手腕，以确保他还在呼吸。

*

他们把Napoleon留在瓦伦西亚外一座小镇的医院里，连带着Waverly的联系方式，便迎着初升的太阳直奔马德里。他们对这一处理方式并不十分乐意，但那场灾难性的入室行窃中他们获取了想要的计划书，这意味着还有活儿要干，还有任务要完成。Waverly不让他们换车，就算Gaby摆出了女英雄最恳切的小鹿般的双眼也没成功。于是他们只得继续倚靠那辆菲亚特，Gaby很确定不到马德里他们就得抛锚，Illya的身子和腿无处摆放，而后座上还染着血迹，掩盖在一床五彩斑斓的薄被下，那颜色欢快得招人厌。

在依次咒骂了车（"Scheißauto（操蛋的车）"）和她的新男友（"Scheißkerl（操蛋的家伙）"）之后，Gaby决定物尽其用：她打开了广播，用瞎掰的西班牙语跟唱，中途停在路边小摊买橘子（"Muchas gracias, Senor（非常感谢，先生）"），叫Illya在剩下的路程中不停的剥水果，她一瓣儿，他一瓣儿。他发觉这单调的任务令他舒心，其节奏几乎有入定的功效。抵达终点时，他认为这趟旅程将成为一场被铭记在心的缓刑。

“你知道他会没事的，”Gaby说。在副驾席上呆了两个半小时，他的脉搏终于回归常速，而她似乎就等着这一刻，等着他彻底放松、没法炸毛，等着他终于意识到，在双腿卡在仪表盘下、满手滴答着橘子汁时，要发怒实在太尴尬。

他还是不为所动地瞪了她一眼，以示他能轻易看穿她的心机。

“你得叫你的情人买点贵重的东西来补偿这辆车的麻烦，”他随口道，就像不是针对她前言的反击。

“如果你是我的女人，我会给你买非常漂亮的东西，”他沉吟着补充，“不过你觉得Waverly那种人会记得吗？”

她冲他翻了个白眼，开始有点恼怒，却突然忍不住咯咯笑了起来。她一手离开方向盘，轻轻捶了捶他的肩，然后停在了那儿，搭在他的上臂上。

“你太执着于物质享受了，同志，”她拖着腔调说，“你不明白有理想的社会主义女性不喜好奢华吗？”

他耸耸肩。“如果真是如此，你可以把戒指还我。”她应声迅速收回了手。

“不，nyet, kommt nicht in Frage（不，这可没门），”她甩下这句话，又咯咯笑起来。Illya微笑着拿起下一个橘子。

*

两周后，Napoleon在瑞士追上了他们。没人通知他们；当Illya结束一天无果的监控、回到伯尔尼他下榻的旅馆套间，他察觉房间里另有他人，他抽出枪，险些崩掉了入侵者的脑袋，随即明白了怎么回事。

“嗨，”Napoleon躺在双人沙发上向他招呼，手握酒杯，杯中物无疑价格高昂。他看上去有些小心翼翼，像是不确定Illya会不会就算认出还是一枪崩了他，直到Illya咕哝着把枪收回枪套，他才再次放松下来，倒在了垫子上。

“不错的房间，”他举杯示意周围的环境。Illya耸耸肩，脱下外衣和枪套，没怎么看他，径直走向吧台。

“很合适，”他说着给自己倒了一指高的君度酒。以往他从不在任务中喝酒，但那是在遇见Napoleon Solo之前。如今，他发觉酒能使他镇定，而更重要的是，能给他点事做，以避免看着另一个男人。

当然他没法永远拖延下去，于是他终于转过身，带着些许警惕和愉悦盯着在沙发上舒展开四肢的美国人。

“所以你没死，”Illya干巴巴地说。Napoleon轻笑出声，再次举杯示意，邀请他在身边入座。

“没死，”他的目光停留在Illya身上，看着他在离Napoleon最远的一张扶手椅上坐下。

“不光没死，我还被信奉佛朗哥主义的美丽护士们悉心照料，在橘子树和纯种马的围绕下恢复了健康。真是一片田园风光。”他顿了顿，换到了坐姿，Illya留意到他的动作比平时慢了许多，还更依赖左侧身体。

“当然了，”Napoleon继续道，依旧一副云淡风轻，但语调里带了一丝严肃的意味，令Illya汗毛直竖。“如果不是你在将军大宅里救了我的命，我很可能会被埋在某个不知名的墓地里，在橘子树和马的围绕下。”

Illya耸耸肩，呷了一口酒。直到这时他才记起喝的是什么，Napoleon的那番话使橘子味的酒在口中留下了一丝苦涩。

“鉴于你救过我许多次，”他面无表情地说，“我觉得这笔帐没什么好算的。”

“你看，我觉得你这话不对，”Napoleon平静地耸耸肩，Illya能看出这动作意在掩饰他肩胛间积累起的紧绷。“我挺喜欢记帐的。当然，”他倾身向前，手肘支在膝头，“我理解对你而言，保持账目明细可能有困难，鉴于你老是被我分了心。”

在Illya的大脑完全理解这句话前，他握着酒杯的手就抖了起来。然后他意识到Napoleon所指为何，这击中了他，即便他勉力保持身体静止、不让自己屈从于要么干一架要么就逃跑的本能，他的脸颊也因羞愧与屈辱而灼烧。他的身体已经让他失望得够多了。他不能忍受再一次失败。

“你是怎么——”他开口道，有那么一刻，他苦涩地想，一定是Gaby告诉了Napoleon，被背叛的感觉如冰冷的锋刃扎入心脏。然后他的思绪跟上了脚步，他意识到Gaby根本不需要说什么。“你在车里没有完全失去意识，”他言之凿凿，惊讶于自己声音的坚定，即便词句在口中灰飞烟灭。

“呃，”Napoleon轻描淡写地说，空着的手做了个“差不多”的姿势，“就在昏迷和清醒间吧，我觉得。不过我的确不小心听到了些你们的对话。”他补充道，语气严肃，几乎算是轻柔了。Illya想，Napoleon的怜悯大约比全世界的嘲弄和鄙夷加起来更糟。

“我不是——”他反驳道，不得不放下杯子以便攥起拳，他看着它们抵着双腿颤抖，“我没有——”

“嘿，嘿，”Napoleon柔声说，就像安抚受惊的马儿，这荒唐透顶，Illya简直想笑。或者哭、或者打一架、或者逃跑——

“嘿，”Napoleon又说了一遍，声音从很近的地方传来。Illya意识到他绕过咖啡桌走了过来，正蹲在自己的椅子旁，双手撑着扶手保持平衡，手指离Illya的腿那么近、那么近。

“所以说，Gaby和Waverly，”Napoleon说。这毫无逻辑的推论将Illya从怔忡中惊了出来，他困惑地俯望着Napoleon。

“什么？”他摇了摇头，有些糊涂。

Napoleon在他别扭的位置上尽可能地耸了耸肩。“我们还没机会结束那场谈话呢，”他一面说着，一面在扶手上移动左手。Illya想要后退，但他被困住了，无法在不暴露过多破绽的情况下逃离。于是他呆在原处，只是看着，像被催了眠，而Napoleon的手指在扶手上徜徉，仿佛闲庭信步。

“我告诉过你了，”Illya终于呛出这句，“Gaby和我不是——”

他压根没想好要说什么，但Napoleon点了点头，仿佛心知肚明。

“对，”他静静地说，“现在我明白了。”

他终于伸出手，裹住Illya的拳。那拳头攥得那么紧，指节都泛了白，指甲深深刻入掌心，或许正从掌中汲取血液，Illya想。Napoleon的手就栖在那儿，温暖的重量紧贴冰冷的拳头，片刻之后，他拽着Illya的手上升，缓缓地、温柔地；Illya想，他就要放手了，就要结束这场闹剧，但他能做的惟有不分崩离析，于是他坐在那儿，颤抖着，望着Napoleon稳稳的手小心翼翼地呵护着他的拳。

Napoleon抬眼望向他，微笑着，但他的眼中有一丝犹疑，仿佛不确定Illya会怎么做，而后他向前倾去，将一个吻印上Illya的指节。这一举动超越了一切界定，Illya的思维无法解读——对正式吻手礼的滑稽模仿，对Illya狂暴天性的赦免，以及超越这一切的纯粹情感——覆上坚硬骨架的柔软双唇，轻拂冰冷皮肤的火热气息。

Illya呼出一口气——尖锐而疼痛的吐息——他的拳几乎拂逆意志地松开了。而Napoleon，这个得寸进尺的家伙，抓住这一机会让他们十指交缠，仰起头朝他微笑。

“坦白起见，”他的拇指抚过Illya的手背，“我发现你也很叫我分心。”

* 

在那之后，不知过了多久，在一片柔软模糊的晕眩而非火红的愤怒中，Illya发觉自己正跪在床脚，就在Napoleon的脚边，满怀虔诚地解开Napoleon的衬衫纽扣。他的动作如此专注， Napoleon被弄得有些烦躁，但没有退开。他由着Illya完成探索，由着他将衬衫推过肩头，双手小心地描摹着他身侧狰狞的红色伤痕。

Napoleon在Illya的触碰下颤抖着、抽着气，就像在西班牙那间书房里那样，但这回是出于全然不同的原因。这一定有点疼，但他没有制止Illya的试探和推搡，没有制止他俯下身吮过仍在愈合中的伤口、舌尖曳过结实的缝线。

Illya能感受到Napoleon的脉搏贴着他的双唇跃动，急促而有力，这稳定的血流终于让他相信Napoleon还活着。他略略后撤，只为将双手置于他们之间、将Napoleon仰面推倒；这男人顺势倒下，融入了柔软丝滑的床单。Illya站起身，紧随其后爬上床，在床垫上挨着他躺下，脸对着脸，相隔不过数吋。

他知道，只要再向前挪一点儿，他就能感到对方坚硬的勃起紧贴着自己的，这想法使一阵热潮流遍他全身；而当下，他满足于静静观赏。

Napoleon则相当没耐性，他抬起手，将Illya额前的一绺儿头发拨开，再沿着他的脸颊一路下行，拇指在横贯眼角和太阳穴的伤疤处逗留了片刻。

“你吓不着我，Kuryakin，”他的语气既严肃又愉悦，是因为这想法还是出于自发，Illya不得而知。

“那你在怕什么，牛仔？”Illya问，而Napoleon垂下手，复又搭到肋骨上，就在那道刺伤上方。

“你会做出什么事来救我，”他静静地说，而Illya只是盯着他，他再次伸出手，食指按上Illya的嘴角。

“我会做出什么事来救你。”

Illya颤抖着吸了口气，这是对Napoleon的触碰、对他的话语的回应。他想着政府和国家机密，想着核武器和杀戮令，想着这世界脆弱的平衡——而在这一刻，倘若越过这条线，越过瑞士床垫上的这四英寸、四英寸的中立区，围绕着他们的一切将会崩塌，而平衡将会倒向一方，无人能挡。

“这是个危险的世界，”他终于说道，伸出手去。因为到头来，他别无选择。

Napoleon宽慰地笑起来，倒入他怀中。在接下来的一两个小时里，权力平衡便悬于他们与重力的顽强抵抗之间。


End file.
